The present invention is generally related to fencing and is particularly related to protective guards securable to fences.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art chain link fence 20 secured to the ground 22. The chain link fence 20 includes an end post 24 having a lower end 26 secured in the ground 22 and an upper end 28 having a cap 30 secured thereto. The chain link fence 20 also includes one or more intermediate posts 32 having a lower end 34 secured to the ground and an upper end 36 remote therefrom. A top post 38 extends horizontally between end post 24 and the one or more intermediate posts 32. The chain link fence 20 includes a wire mesh 40 that is secured to top support bar 38 by wire loops 42. Wire mesh 40 is secured at its ends to reinforcement bar 44 which, in turn, is secured to end post 24 by clamp members 46 and 48.
The wire mesh 40 typically has relatively sharp or jagged edges 50 extending along an upper edge thereof. The upper portion of the chain link fence 20 also includes top support bar 38, upper ends 28 of end post 24, upper end 36 of intermediate post 32, cap 29 atop intermediate post 32, and a cap 30 atop end post 24. All of these items may cause injury to an individual as a result of a collision between the individual and the fence 20. As a result, there is a need for provide a protective guard that may be placed atop the upper edge of the chain link fence 20.
Referring to FIG. 2, one solution to this problem is provided by the prior art protective guard 52 shown in FIGS. 2–5. The protective guard 52 is an extruded, plastic tube having a first end 54, a second end 56 and a longitudinal axis extending therebetween. The protective guard 52 is essentially a flexible, elongated tube that defines an interior space 58. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the elongated tube 52 is prepared for use as a protective guard atop a fence by making an elongated cut 60 extending between the first and second ends 54, 56 of the protective guard 52. As noted above, the elongated tube 52 is flexible so that the tube may be flexed apart at the cut line 60 to provide an opening 62 so that the tube may be placed atop the fence. The flexible tube also enables the tube to follow the contour of the fence.
Referring to FIG. 4, the protective guard 52 is placed atop fence 20 including top support rail 38 by inserting top support rail 38 through opening 62 and into interior space 58 of tube 52. The top support bar 38 is inserted until it abuts against an interior top surface of tube 52. FIG. 5 shows a perspective view of a chain link fence with elongated protective guard 52 secured atop an upper edge of the fence. One problem with this design is that the protective guard is not secured to the upper edge of the chain link fence 20. As a result, the protective guard 22 may become detached from the fence, thereby exposing an individual to the jagged or sharp features at the upper edge of the fence. In addition, the prior art protective guard shown in FIGS. 2–5 may be easily removed by a thief or vandal.
In view of the above problems, it is clear that there is a need for a protective guard that may be easily and reliably secured to an upper edge of a fence, such as a chain link fence. Moreover, there is a need for a protective guard for a fence that is not easily stolen or vandalized. There is also a need for a protective guard that may be easily detached from a fence for storage, such as winter storage.